Attack on Levi
by Narufan1st
Summary: At the age of 16, Levi finds an orphaned baby and reluctantly takes him in , 15 years later Eren is a teenager and as if he doesn't drive Levi crazy enough he manages to get a crush on him!
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Levi (Attack on Levi)

Chapter 1

I know I haven't updated 'how to play prank on Near, please forgive me everyone but I was suffering from writers blocked and I suddenly had this idea though it was a bit different in my head. The original idea was Levi finding an orphaned child that killed a titan and taking them in but I made a few major changes that led to this story , please read , review and if you like it , favourite/follow

Summary: At the age of 16, Levi finds an orphaned baby and reluctantly takes him in , 15 years later Eren is a teenager and as if he doesn't drive Levi crazy enough he manages to get a crush on him!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet but give me a chainsaw, a few guns, a helicopter and a million dollars and I'm sure I'll be able to get it.

Warnings: Is this really necessary? Nothing much except yaoi, maybe ooc, AU (because I would hate to spoil anything), maybe lemons in the later chapters (only if you want it though)

Pairings: Levi x Eren is the only established pairing , here may be some Ymir x Christa later and one sided Eren x Mikasa , I'm still unsure whether to have jean x Marco or jean x Mikasa or Jean x Armin so please vote , Annie x Reiner and Sasha x potato (jk Sasha x Connie maybe)

ATTACK ON LEVI

Levi sighed as he walked away from the convenience store, it was snowing and he was just wearing a light sweater and a pair of jeans, He hated the snow but then again he hated everything except neatness. His older brother , A crazy scientist that went by the name of Hanji, found his intolerance for dirt amusing and refused to clean up after himself and made Levi do all the work. When Levi complained he brought up the fact that he was the one paying the bills, rent, his school fees and the food that went into his mouth. Damn Levi couldn't wait to be 18 an move out of his brother's apartment, He would go to a top university of course as he was a genius then get a successful and extremely well paying job then live a mostly happy, dirt free life with little to no contact with annoying people

Suddenly he heard a tiny cry as he was about to open the door leading to the staircases and paused in shock , He checked his surrounding and saw that there was no one , He decided it was his imagination and was about to continue walking when he heard the little cry again , louder this time. He followed the cries to behind an abandoned dumpster (absolutely filthy) where he saw a tiny baby. At first he thought his eyes were betraying him but he looked again and the child was still there, He was extremely small, even for a baby and looked like he weighed little to nothing, His skin was quite fair and looked baby smooth and his brown hair fuzzy and soft looking, His eyes were closed so Levi couldn't see what colour they were but the baby was certainly very cute.

He hesitantly picked the tiny thing up , The poor mite was inside a tattered cardboard box with only a scarf to keep him warm, The baby instantly stopped crying when Levi picked him up and opened his eyes, Levi saw they were a stunning sky blue and reached out a little hand to cup Levi's cheeks. Levi wasn't the kindest person, everyone would attest to that but even he couldn't leave this tiny child out in the cold by himself to die.

Before he left with the child he saw a note in the box, it read

_To whomever that finds this note_

_I assume you have my so, I am extremely sorry to burden you with him but I can't take care of him. I can't leave him in an orphanage either, I want my little Eren to be able to experience a true family life which he can't get at an orphanage. Please tell him when he is old enough that his mama loved him so much but she couldn't take care of him and she's sorry_

_Eren's mother_

Tsk, how troublesome, Levi thought. No doubt she was a stupid teenager that got herself pregnant by accident and didn't dare to tell her family, it was too late to do anything about it though, He would have to take baby Eren home, what an odd name Eren was though Levi wasn't much better.

He grabbed the scarf and note and held on tightly to baby Eren and opened to door to go to his apartment. He took off his sweater once he got inside and folded it up neatly and dropped it in the clothes hamper

"What took you so long shrimp" Hanji didn't even bother to look up from his laptop where he was doing his 'research'.

"Shut up damn four eyes, I found something...Interesting" With those words Baby Eren let out a small yell and Hanji finally looked backwards to see Levi holding the tiny child, His mouth fell open in shock and Levi smirked at his astounded expression.

"What...Who...How...I thought you were Asexual" He gulped out in surprise" which poor girl did you knock up?"

Levi sent his stupid brother his best death glare, they really were nothing alike in looks or personality, He was the normal one and Hanji was a crazy mad scientist. "Damn you I'm not asexual, I didn't knock anyone up, I found this baby outside".

He gave Hanji the note and Hanji quickly skimmed through it looking serious for once in his damn life." hmm, what do we do with him."

"Take care of him of course, what else" Levi was annoyed by how stupid his brother was acting.

"Don't just say we should take care of him like that, a baby is serious responsibility you know and I'm the one that'll be stuck doing the most of the work"

Levi looked at baby Eren again, He looked so peaceful asleep against Levi's shoulder, He wasn't going to give his baby up to anyone. "I'll take care of him."

"But you have school!" Hanji protested

"I'll drop out"

Hanji shook his head in annoyance." You aren't dropping out of school to take care of a baby, you can watch him when you get home from school but I'll take care of him while you're in school got that?"

Levi sighed but agreed. It worked out for the best that way after all. Hanji grabbed his coat and went out to buy baby supplies and Levi took Baby Eren to his room where he gently lowered him to his bed. Baby Eren frowned in his sleep and instantly tried reaching out for Levi's warmth again but Levi quickly wrapped him up in a blanket and left the room to do some cleaning.

By the time Hanji came back the house was sparkling neat Hanji noted with a grin, He couldn't wait to mess it up again. Levi took the supplies from Hanji , A crib , baby food and clothes , a feeding bottle , milk , a dummy ,diapers, baby wipes , blankets, books and toys and looked at it in wonder , wasn't it rather much.

Hanji noted his look and snorted." you'll need it all kid"

That was when the bulk of his responsibility finally dawned on him , He was taking care of a baby , A living breathing human being when he wasn't even an adult himself , He looked up at his older brother with wide eyes and Hanji looked sympathetic.

"Aww, don't worry shorty, I'll help you" He reached over to hug Levi and skilfully dodged a well-aimed punch

"Don't touch me you damn four eyes" Levi growled and began to carry the supplies and set them up.

That was how Levi met Eren, The next day he got a part time job to help pay for Eren's necessities while having to take care of him and having to study for school at the same time, luckily for him he had Hanji to help and some of Hanji's friends as Levi had no friends of his own apart from an acquaintance, a girl name Petra, who sometimes helped babysit Eren.

Levi found himself smiling and laughing more as the days passed because of the cute and funny antics of baby Eren as he did funny little baby dances when he heard songs he liked, He laughed at nearly everything especially Levi's face for some reason and refused to sleep If Levi wasn't there, When he was about 6 months old his eyes changed to green and Levi noted the colour looked even better on him. He started blowing kisses to people especially Hanji and Levi had cattily remarked that it was because he thought Hanji was a girl which got him a punch then Eren started kissing him as well.

Yes it was a happy life , A simple and peaceful one but happy never the less , Levi became busier as he entered university and spent less time with Eren which saddened the two year old considerably but big brother Hanji , Irvin and Aunt Petra always played with him when Levi wasn't there so he wasn't too sad

Eren grew up a curious, happy, hot headed and friendly boy. His skin grew more tanned as he spent time in the sun playing football with his best friend Armin, A wimpy girl looking boy in Levi's opinion but intelligent and Mikasa, A cold, cynical girl who's main purpose in life was to protect Eren, Levi eventually had to adopt both of them when Armin's grandfather died of a heart attack and the boy was alone and Mikasa's parents were murdered. He definitely didn't want them around but he couldn't say no to Eren's damn puppy dog eyes when he pleaded him to allow them stay, what type of luck did he have anyway, He was sure he was the only one that ever had three kids dumped on him.

When Eren was seven he met his mother. She wanted to take him to her home but Eren had refused, saying his home was with Levi, Armin and Mikasa. Even though he still stayed over at her house a lot and was incredibly close to the woman though she had abandoned him when he was a baby. She was murdered by a mafia group called 'titan' when he was ten because of her involvement with the boss.

Eren had been heartbroken and cried for days afterwards and couldn't be comforted. Levi had promised to catch and bring down titan as he was chief superintendent and Eren had been slightly comforted but he still started learning karate after that in hope to be able to beat his mum's murderers with that. Mikasa and Armin had joined him as they did everything he did and Mikasa was a child prodigy at martial arts , earning her black belt in mere months after starting while Eren wasn't as gifted he made up for it in determination and Armin had his intelligence to help him make strategies to defeat his opponents easily.

They had befriended the kids in their dojo, Sasha a fun loving girl who was in love with food, Jean a grumpy boy with a crush on Mikasa and his best friend Marco, Christa a very kind hearted girl who was always followed by her friend Ymir, Annie a cold loner and Connie a funny boy. They generally hung out together except Annie who only came when forced and had a rivalry with Mikasa which everyone knew was because she was secretly jealous that Mikasa was slightly better than her in martial arts.

Eren's life was a happy, carefree life, He had absolutely no problems and spent most of his days hanging out with his friends, training or spending time with Levi which was rare as Levi was extremely busy these days. This all changed when he turned fifteen and found himself in love with Levi.

A/N: DONE! okay just to clear up a few things, Hanji IS NOT a girl, The gender was never mentioned in the anime/manga but most people just assume Hanji to be a girl because of the feminine appearance, Didn't anyone learn anything from Hideyoshi, Appearance doesn't determine your age/gender in anime and manga, I mean who expected Levi to be in his thirties? Secondly babies eyes are blue when born and stay that way for some months maybe years in special cases so that explains why Eren's eyes are blue, Lastly Levi will be a bit nicer to Eren since he's been taken care of him since he was a baby, come one baby Eren would warm anyone's heart, please motivate me to write as I'm a lazy ass also should I leave this as a one shot? I might if everyone wants me to do so, so please tell me if you want me to write more of this, Thank you!

p.s don't forget to tell me if you notice any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on Levi

Check chapter one for disclaimer, warnings and pairings

Thank you _jaegers paradise, kuroCrazy97 and ayakLein24 _for reviewing :3 I appreciate it tremendously. And thank you all of you who favourite/ followed. I didn't know anyone would like this story so I was embarrassed to bring this chapter out in case you guys hated it .

Chapter 2

"Arrrrgh" Eren jolted up and checked the time; it was already nine am which meant he was mega late for school. Dammit why didn't his family wake him up? Mikasa probably didn't because she as worried he didn't get enough sleep and needed more sleep and the same for Armin , those two worried about him too much in his opinion but it was just because they cared while Levi most likely didn't wake him up out of sheer spite. He loved his older brother figure and all but couldn't help wishing that Levi would be a bit kinder though in reality he wouldn't trade Levi for the world. The man had raised him from when he was no more than a baby and always put him first and they cared deeply for each other even though both of them would never admit it.

Eren showered , brushed and dressed quickly in his school uniform , A plain white button up shirt with fitted black pants and a red and black tie. He didn't bother to brush his unruly hair as he sprinted downstairs in order to try to get to school before it was too late but instead of finding the place empty as he expected he found the other members of his 'family' calmly eating breakfast in their pyjamas.

Mikasa was wearing a pale blue night gown with a matching robe , She had cut her long hair into a shorter style but she still looked pretty as she dug into cold cereal while Armin was wearing white bunny pj's and eating egg and toast , He hasn't changed much from childhood either but the grand winner was Levi who was calmly sipping boxers in his black T-shirt and boxers , It was like he hadn't grown at all since he was 16 , He still had his trademark hairstyle and calculating eyes but the worst part was he was still short , Even shorter than both Eren and Mikasa though anyone that mentioned it got a much deserved punch to the stomach.

"Oh Eren, you're awake" Mikasa spoke quietly, Armin smiled at him while Levi just grunted which meant good morning in Levi speak.

"Mikasa, Armin! What are you two doing! We'll be late for school" He yelled hurriedly, He didn't want another detention with who seemed to love giving students detention just for the fun of it.

"err Eren, Its Saturday" Armin shot him a weird glance like he had gone crazy overnight.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

"Shut up, you're disturbing my peace" Levi growled at him. Mikasa sent Levi a glare that he pretended not to notice.

"So unfair dammit" Eren huffed in annoyance and went back to his room to change back into his pyjama's , Which were black with red hearts all over them , When he had complained about them to Levi , Levi had just replied by saying if he didn't like them he should buy new ones himself which meant thanks a lot you ungrateful little shit so Eren had rapidly apologised and wore the pyjama's ever since , He thought they were rather girly but comfortable.

It wasn't like Levi couldn't afford to buy new pyjama's, They lived in a veritable mansion for crying out loud, No Levi was just stingy and didn't like to spend money just like he didn't like children (He refused to get Eren any little siblings) or Animals ( till this day Eren never had a pet as Levi despised them because they are 'unclean' and 'do nothing but make a mess everywhere') He didn't even allow Sasha into the house anymore but to be fair she did eat everything in their fridge and leave the kitchen in ruins but Levi didn't have to literally kick her out.

Levi hadn't even hugged him since he was a baby and never for Armin or Mikasa though he seemed to care for them more than he let on by the way he dealt with the boys that were bullying Armin (Those poor boys were scarred for life and had to take therapy for years afterwards) The problem was that he never displayed affection public or otherwise , The time they tried planning a surprise birthday party for him went terribly and horribly wrong, He had no friends apart from Petra and Irvin so they had to invite their classmates to feel up the blanks and their classmates had brought booze to the party , gotten drunk and thrashed the house. When Levi got back he nearly murdered every single one of them and Armin, Eren and Mikasa were grounded for a week subsequently after that they learnt not to throw surprise birthday parties for Levi and instead got him small gifts , mostly cleaning supplies.

Eren flopped down on his bed and started playing video games; He loved cartoon violence and spent most of his admittedly tiny free time playing them. His newest one was about Titans attacking humans, His favourite character was the main character, the dashingly beautiful and brave Seren and her adopted brother Chikasa and he hated the Titans and made sure to kill every single one of those jerks he came across.

"You're playing this game again" He never heard Mikasa come into the room and jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Jeez, Mikasa knock first!" He pouted

"Sorry." She didn't sound the least bit sorry but he decided not to pursue the matter.

"What do you want" He asked bluntly, He was in the middle of killing one of those particularly annoying titans.

"You haven't had breakfast yet".

"No wonder I was so hungry!" Eren jumped out of bed in frenzy, "Thanks mikky."

Inwardly Mikasa thought what type of horrible nickname _mikky_ was , It made her sound like some old , annoying cartoon mouse but she didn't say anything as it was Eren that called her that so she would treasure it, Eren was her entire world after all and she doted on him like an overprotective big sister, No one ever messed with Eren, They knew they would have to deal with both Levi and Mikasa if they did so and no one had the balls to do that, well no one but Annie but she didn't particularly care about Eren so she didn't count.

Eren had always wondered why he could never get a girlfriend and everyone but him knew the truth was that it was because of those two, It wasn't as if girls didn't find him attractive because a lot of girls had crushes on Eren but if they dared to approach him they were given the death glare by Mikasa and instantly retreated, Those that made it as far as to getting to his house encountered Levi and ran away with their tails between their legs which was very good in his opinion as like Sasha said "He ain't raising no babies" Eren should have considered himself lucky that Levi hadn't taken him to be neutered as he truly believed raising Eren , Armin and Mikasa gave him enough stress to last a lifetime and he didn't want to look like a grandpa while he was still young despite the fact he had a total baby face and looked the same age if not younger than Eren. Eren winced remembering the last girl he had brought home, Levi was particularly vicious that time, Their conversation had gone something like this.

"What is your name?"

"H-Hinata s-sir"

"What do you want to be In life Hinata"

"I-im n-not s-sure y-yet s-sir"

"If you're not sure then how will you take care of your children, How many children are you planning on having"

"U-um I-I w-want a b-big f-family"

"A big family, you know that costs a lot of money, Who will raise them?"

"m-me and m-my h-husband"

"It's my husband and I not me and my husband and who are you planning on having as your husband, Eren?"

"I-I d-don't k-know y-yet"

"You don't know? You know not knowing what to do can get you killed in a battle field, Answer yes or no!."

"Y-yes i-I g-guess"

"What type of ill moraled child are you, wanting to get married and have kids at fifteen, your parents should be ashamed and I'm not raising an kids so the door is over there"

At that point Hinata had run out crying and refused to speak to Eren ever again afterwards, He sulked for an entire week and refused to even be in the same room as Levi who eventually got fed up and decided to lock Eren up in his room without food or water until Eren was ready to talk to him.

Eren kept a steady jog all the way downstairs where he was met with a site. Levi was sprawled out sleeping on the couch, His dark hair tousled and messy for once and his mouth slightly open. Ignoring his original quest for food he slowly made his way over to Levi who was making softsnoring sounds though he would deny it later.

As Eren made his way over Levi gave another slight snore and grabbed on to a cushion hugging to slightly, His permanent scowl was gone giving him a child-like, innocent look. Eren let his gaze wonder all over Levi's face, His long, dark lashes, his cute button nose…**hold it.**

_Did I just think Levi is cute, Levi of all people? The sociopathic former hit man, neat-freak, bat-shit insane Levi is cute? I need a doctor_ Levi gave a sound that resembled a snort in his sleep and Eren put it as the universe agreeing with him.

Still unable to tear his gaze away Eren's eyes went lower to Levi's lips which were full and soft looking. _i wonder if they're kissable _he thought. Without even being aware of it himself his leaned forward slowly until his lips were just a few centimetres apart from Levi's. He tilted his head forward to take the final plunge then…

"Eren Mikasa said I should bring your breakfast to…" Armin trailed off and blushed when he saw the suggestive position they were in." I'll be going now, sorry if I interrupted anything, please continue" He ran out of the room like his life depended on it.

"Ack, NOO," Ere tried to run after Armin but instead he tripped and fell right on top of Levi waking him up instantly.

"You little punk, what the hell are you doing" Levi narrowed his eyes and scowled at him.

"Err, You looked so cute lying there I wanted to hug you?" Eren attempted to make a joke out of things needless to say he got beat up badly afterwards but in his opinion it was worth it just to see the priceless look on Levi's face.

_Ow, Meanie Levi, You didn't have to hit me that hard. _He thought later as Mikasa tended to his wounds, It was funny to see that expression on Levi's face though, He actually looked, embarrassed and he had a slight blush on his cheeks but his expression quickly changed to anger and his blush faded and he pummelled Eren into the wall.

He really should call the social services, This was grade A child abuse and Levi didn't seem to have even an inkling of shame for hitting an under aged boy though to be reasonable Levi never hit him when he was a kid, He just scolded him and refused to give him any treats like his favourite cookies.

"I'm done" Mikasa spoke quietly; She gave his bruises another once-over "Should I do something about this?"

"Ehhh?" Eren looked at her blankly for a moment before realising what she was talking about, "Its okay Mikasa, Its nothing I'm not used to." Levi never hit Armin or Mikasa because apparently he didn't hit 'girls' Armin didn't complain and they all knew he was secretly relieved but Mikasa had asked for the same treatment as Eren.

"He shouldn't be hitting you."

Eren scratches the back of his head. "It's okay Mikasa, He doesn't mean it. Besides Its more of a fight than him hitting me, He has bruises of his own you know.

"But-'"  
"Just drop it Mikasa" Eren stood up and stormed out of the room. Mikasa was always treating him like he was some baby that needed to be taken care of, He was a teenager dammit and he could damn do whatever he pleased without having overbearing siblings dote on him.

He ended up on the balcony; He closed his eyes and leaned across the balcony, breathing in the last of the long day. He inhaled the salty aroma of the sea as he stared up at the sunset in front of him. Though autumn wasn't his favourite season, he admitted there was something special about the autumn sunsets. He had been watching sunsets all his life. The way things were going in his life, he needed them more than ever as they had the most calming effect on him and soothed his sanity which was threatening to slip away from him with every passing day he spent with his crazy family.

The season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if by fire yet the haze was so crisp and clear. The sun, like a large, grandeur orange fireball in the distance partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with random colours of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun looked so close that he felt he could almost touch it if he leaned forward just enough but he was no fool, He knew he would fall victim to those vicious waves if he dared to try that

The wind seemed to call out his name, _Eren, Eren,_ It whispered beckoning him onward.

"EREN"

"AHHH" He stumbled forward and ended up tripping forward over the balcony, As quick as lighting Levi dashed forward grabbing Eren's hand and holding tightly to him.

He pulled Eren up, wrapping his arms around him in attempt to hoist the taller boy over them balcony and the force motion made them both collapse against the hard floor.

"Idiot" Levi gasped, His heart was beating at sixty miles an hour, He was so worried about that damn brat he gave absolutely no thought to his own safety and went in after him which was unheard of for Levi. Sure he had raised the boy since he was an infant but to go to such extreme measures for his safety, which was practically unheard of.

Eren didn't seem to share his sentiments as he got a dopey look on his already idiotic looking face.

"What is it" Levi snapped at him. He hated the sight of that stupid grin.

Eren's grin started growing. "y-you s-saved me",

"I'm not ready to pay for a funeral."

"Aww Levi loves me."

"Damn brat." Levi growled. "I told you all there is to it was that I didn't want to have to pay for a funeral for you, those coffins are expensive."

"Sureeeeeeee, I believe you." Eren teased him and narrowly dodged the particularly brutal but fair punch that Levi threw at him.

"Shut up" Levi commanded. He wasn't going to get flustered by the rubbish that little monster was spewing out, The ONLY reason he saved him was for the money, nope, he wouldn't miss Eren even a bit if he had had died…. Okay maybe a little but only a bit.

"I can't believe it, it's all clear now." Eren beamed.

"What's clear?" Levi asked though he knew he was going to regret asking later, Oh did he regret it.

"I'm in love with you!" Eren announced and grabbed both of Levi's hands, bringing them to his chest.

"…."

"…."

"Okay, where did you get the alcohol from?" Levi asked in all seriousness.

"I'm not drunk! Just in love with you" Eren protested even though it sounded stupid even to him.

"Who the hello sold drugs to you then. When I get my hands on him.." Eren gave a small involuntary shiver at Levi's words; the so called genius seemed to be incredibly dense.

"I'm not high either"

"Then what are you." Levi frowned at him.

"In love."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes then. "Go to bed kid."

"Not until you believe that I'm in love with you."

"Fine, Then stay here all night." Levi smirked.

"Maybe I will." Eren was being stubborn again.

Levi sneered and went to his room, Eren would go to bed when he was tired, If the brat didn't want to get any sleep it wasn't his problem even though thoughts of Eren shivering and getting hypothermia plagued his mind until it was impossible for him to go to bed so at around 2am he put on a dressing gown and went to check the balcony to see if Eren was still there and to his horror he still was.

Eren was asleep, He could tell but he was freezing his butt off by the look of things by the way he was shivering, dressed in nothing but the pair of pyjamas he had been wearing all day. Levi groaned and went over to pick up the stubborn boy and hoisting him over his shoulder he carried him to his room then carelessly dumped him on his bed.

Eren didn't seem fazed as he just snored and turned around in his sleep giving Levi a good view of his slender nape. _What am I going to do with this kid, _Levi thought to himself, it wasn't as if the brat wasn't enough trouble on his own but of all things he had to go and develop a crush on him? Maybe if he had be nicer to Eren's girlfriends this wouldn't have happened, Even raising babies was better than this or maybe Eren was faking this to get Levi to allow him to date. At the thought of that Levi's entire demeanour became demonic even Eren sensed it as he shivered a bit in his sleep and brought the quilt closer to himself and somewhere in town Sasha woke up screaming from a horrible nightmare Levi taking away all her food.

_So this brat wants to play with fire_ Levi thought to himself,_ Well fire will play right back, _at that moment Levi decided to seduce to unsuspecting Eren and teach him a very belated lesson.

A/N, I wanted to end this chapter in a cliff hanger but I'm not that mean :3 Also who can guess where Hinata is from? If you look closely you can see some plot but to be honest, I don't think this is going to follow its plot religiously and the chapters will get longer as the story goes on So review/favourite/follow everyone if you want to see Levi try to seduce our unknowing Eren

p.s The cover pic isn't mine :3


	3. Chapter 3

Attack on Levi

Chap 3

Warning/disclaimer/pairings: see chapter one, Also I don't own the guest characters that make an appearance xD

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to ask you if you could please review, I'm trying my hardest to make the story good but I don't know if it is without getting feedback on what you like/what I should improve on so it'd mean a lot to me if you take 1 minute or 2 to review what took me hours to write thank you. Also you wouldn't believe how much fun I had writing the classmate reactions, I wonder if anyone can spot all the (not so) hidden anime characters**

**p.s My mum just read my story, so weird hehe, I'm sorry for the annoyingly long and boring authors note and there's more at the end :p **

Also I just read this amazing Eren/Levi story **The merman and the grump **by **Raikun-sama**, it's really amazing so check it out and review okay :3

Oh and who likes Fudanshi! Armin, He just might make a reappearance kufufufufu

I got the pickup lines from the fanfiction **vongola chatroom** by **baka-waka** it's seriously funny and amazing

When Eren woke up the sun was shining through a crevice in his window and little birds were singing outside while going through their daily duties

"SHUT UP" Eren flung something at the window, Birds, such a waste of space, they were absolutely filthy as well **wait a minute** Eren loved birds, They were interesting creatures so why did he just think they were filthy? The only explanation had to be that he was spending way too much time with Levi , speaking of Levi what happened last night, All he remembered was them fighting then he went to the balcony and nearly slipped off, Levi saved him then… HE SAID HE WAS IN LOVE WITH LEVI.

Remembering that he jumped and fell of the bed nibbling his nails in anxiousness, what came over him anyway, why the heck did he say that? Levi was going to kill him. He decided to stay in his room forever and barricade it as if he did that Levi wouldn't be able to get into his room and see him and if Levi can't see him, Levi can't touch him and If Levi can't touch him Levi can't kill him. Please pay no attention to how flawed his strategy actually was.

His stomach started rumbling heavily dispelling all thoughts on that idea. When was the last time he ate anyway, that's right, nearly two days ago. If he was Sasha he would be dead by now.

He decided just to grab an apple or something like that and run back into is safe haven so he tip toed nimbly downstairs making sure not to make the even slightest noise. Levi's back was turned to him in the kitchen while Mikasa and Armin could see him perfectly so he motioned at them not to tell Levi he was there.

Mikasa sent him a questioning look and Armin just smiled at him probably thinking it was some sort of lovers thing but Eren didn't need to know that.

"Good morning Eren." Levi spoke as he took a sip of coffee, not even bothering to look back at the poor boy who was gasping, frozen in his spot. He shouldn't have been surprised really, everyone knew Levi must have superhuman powers but Eren was known for being rather naïve anyway.

"G-good m-morning L-Levi" He trembled.

"Eren! Come get your breakfast. When was the last time you ate" Armin dropped a plate of fried eggs and toast with orange juice on the table, next to Levi's plate. If Mikasa was like an overprotective big brother then Armin was like a nagging mother.

It was like sentencing himself to certain doom but Eren couldn't resist the temptation of those hot, buttery pieces of toast and those golden eggs and was that bacon he spotted?. All thoughts of dying swept aside as the pounced on the food and started shovelling it into his mouth. _So good_ He thought as he shoved the food in his pie-hole.

"Dammit, stop eating like a pig." Levi sent him a disgusted look full of contempt and even Armin and Mikasa looked put out by his bad table manners.

"Sorry." He apologised sheepishly.

Levi suddenly remembered he was supposed to be seducing Eren not yelling at him and he immediately changed his entire demeanour. He had been up last night googling pickup lines and was ready to try them on Eren.

"Eren do you have a mirror in your pocket." He asked seriously

"No why?"

"Because I can totally see myself in your pants."

It only took a minute for all hell to break loose

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Armin yelled in amazement.

"….." Even Mikasa was shocked.

"Keep it down brats, you heard me." Levi was totally pokerfaced. He didn't see anything wrong in what he was saying.

"I got these from M&S I'm sure they have a pair in your size" Eren responded.

"…." Armin and Mikasa had no idea what to say about this awkward situation but the two idiots kept talking.

_Let me try again ._Levi thought." I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart"

"But you're a policeman"

Cue matching face palms from Mikasa and Armin.

"Are you a baker?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you have nice buns." Even though he was the one saying the lines he had no idea what they meant.

"I'm eating toast"

Armin and Mikasa died at that moment.

"If you were a car I'd ride you all over town."

"Levi, do you have a fever? Can't you see I'm not a car?"

"If I followed you home would you keep me?"

"We live in the same house remember"

"Can I have the directions to your heart?"

"So you can sell it to Yakuza? No way."

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

"Aren't they open right now?"

Armin and Mikasa came back to life and died again at that statement

"Everyone's acting weird; I'm going back to my room." Eren stood up and ran back upstairs.

Levi let out a groan in frustration. That didn't go like he planned, the only other options were to either A) His secret special plan or B) Force him, As an officer of the law Levi couldn't do B even though at that moment he though screw the law.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Armin muttered and rubbed his head. He saw Mikasa staring intently at a kitchen knife

"I'll. Kill. Him" She murmured unaware Armin was awake. Somewhere in the mansion Levi sneezed loudly.

Later that day Armin went upstairs to check on Eren. "Eren?" He knocked on the door gently.

"it's open."

He stepped inside and looked around. Levi was lucky he didn't come in here, It was an absolute mess, Dirty clothes sprawled all over the floor, paper flying everywhere, Bed in total clutter. Armin had to resist the urge to say something about it.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you about Levi."

"w-what" Eren blushed slightly though he didn't know why.

"Aha so I was right" You do like him!"

"Do not!"

"Do so"

Eren resisted the urge to hit his brother figure with a pillow. He deserved it though." I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Tell him you like him and be a man"

Eren snorted loudly." Look who's talking."

Long story short they ended up in a friendly pillow fight which Eren won as he is awesome and Armin isn't.

"So now are you ready to say the truth." Armin giggled, yes giggled. He was a manly man who giggled, got a problem with that?

"Yes." Eren took a deep breath, ignoring his best friend/brother's giggle. "The truth is I absolutely hate-"

"Eren." The warning tone of voice was obvious.

"Hate the fact I like Levi." Eren mumbled.

Armin let out a squeal that sounded suspiciously like a "kyaaaaaaaa" and hugged Eren. Eren had no idea what to do so he awkwardly hugged Armin back.

"So what are you going to do" Armin said when he eventually let him go.(Finally, how long does that boy hug anyway, and he claims not to be a girl)

"It'll sort itself out." Armin gave him a dubious look which he blatantly ignored.

"Well if you say so." Eren watched as Armin actually stood up and skipped out of the room.

_I really need new family members_

Don't we all Eren, Don't we all.

The next morning Eren was up early and eating breakfast with Armin and Mikasa when Levi came in wearing… a school uniform.

"What?"

"Nani?"

"….?"

"Shut up, I've decided to transfer to your school." It was ingenious. Levi had watched movies before, the sexy teacher that seduces the student but unfortunately they wouldn't allow him apply to be a teacher because as they put it, 'you aren't old enough young man'. He beat them up later but then he got an idea, If they weren't going to allow him be a teacher then he would be a student, He knew enough TV to tell how this went.

They decided not to question him any further because who knows what Levi's reason for transferring to their school was and honestly, none of them actually wanted to know.

"We're here." Levi announced when he parked his car by the school gates. He was in Eren's class but only because he threatened the principal with bodily harm if he wasn't and when the principal had told him that he would call the law on him, he replied by telling the stupid old man that **he** was the law .

"Don't embarrass me" Eren warned Levi with a scowl and Levi smiled sweetly (evilly) at him back.

"Now why would I do that?"

"EREN, IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT-"Jean was cut off as Eren's fist collided with his face.

"Who told you that." He grabbed Jean by the collar and hissed at him.

"Armin." Jean shuddered. He didn't want to sell his friend out but Eren was extremely scary like this.

"Armin you little-"Eren turned around to see an empty space where Armin was sitting a minute ago.

"…" Mikasa pointed towards the school gate.

"I'll deal with you later". Eren let Jean go and stomped towards the direction Armin was rumoured to be in meanwhile.

"Is it safe to come out yet" Armin asked from under the seat.

"Yes."

"Good." He came out and dusted his clothes off.

"Perhaps you should skip school today."

"No way!" Armin protested. "Why would I want to miss out on learning?"

"…." Mikasa was really starting to wish she wasn't the only normal one in her family

After searching the entire school for Armin and finding nothing Eren had to admit something, Mikasa had lied to him, there were a lot of things wrong with that sentence **Mikasa **had **lied **to **him. **The thought of that was unfathomable, Mikasa, of all people, lying to him. Mikasa was his main hombre, his amigo, his tomodachi and the thought of her lying to him made him feel very much betrayed**. **First Armin, then Mikasa, who next Levi? The idea of Levi betraying him gave him a wave of nausea, even worse than when he found out Mikasa had lied to him. At that moment Eren decided to drown his sorrows in a tub of ice-cream, forgetting that he was in school.

"Eren Jaeger, Why aren't you in class" Eren froze as he heard pixis yell at him.

"Gomene sensei, I'll get back to class" Eren quickly ran away before he could get a much loathed detention.

_Such a strange kid_ Dot pixis thought.

While Eren was busy getting into trouble Levi was introducing himself to his new classmates.

"Everyone, A new student is transferring, Say hi to Levi-Chan everyone." Their sensei, A simpleton woman with brown hair and glasses who looked suspiciously like Hanji giggled.

"Hi Levi-Chan" The entire class chorused.

Levi felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance; He would have to put a stop to this '_levi-chan' _business immediately.

"Introduce yourself to the class _Levi-chan_" She smirked

"It's Rivaille to you and my name is Levi, I am an age of no importance to you, My hobbies are none of your business, don't bother me" He told the entire class threateningly.

There was a minute of complete silence which Levi could only enjoy for a short time before they erupted.

"Kya, Isn't Levi-Chan so cute?" One girl remarked

"I know right, and he's a tsundere too," Her friend agreed

"I want him to model for my yaoi, He's definitely a uke."

"Kushina are you insane, He just screams seme."

"But Tsunade, He's so kawaii"

"He's hotter than even Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura-Chan, You think this guy is hotter than Sasuke, hehe not so high and mighty now are you Sasuke."

"Shut up Naruto"

Levi had no clue what they were talking about and from the sound of it he didn't want to know either; He doubted anything but rubbish would spew out of their mouths. He took a seat next to the quietest looking girl much to the disappointment of every other girl in the class and relief to the boys.

"Sorry but Eren seats there" The small blonde girl blushed and said gently.

_So this is where Eren seats_ Levi thought. "I got here first; He can go find another seat." The girl looked shocked at his blunt response and he smirked at her expression.

"Sorry I'm late-"Eren stopped talking when he saw Levi on his seat **his seat.**

"Eren, Levi-chan has just transferred here and will be taking your place so please find another seat" The teacher seemed only too pleased to give him the news, He wasn't surprised though, She liked to torture all the students especially Eren though he had no clue why.

"Get out of my seat" Eren commanded.

"Why should I?" Levi smirked.

"Hey isn't that the guy Jean said that Eren liked?" Sasha spoke up

"You like me?" Levi asked but his voice was lost in a sea of declarations.

"WHAT?"

"Eren is gay?"

"Who knew?"

"Misa-Misa thinks Levi because Levi is cute"

"I dated him once, He never kissed me, No wonder."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself Ino, He probably didn't kiss you because you're such a pig"

"What did you say big forehead!"

"S-so E-Eren is g-gay"

"Keep quiet herbivore or I'll bite you to death, don't forget you're mine."

"HIIIIEEEEE"

"I AM HAPPY FOR YOU EREN! TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu Won't you share Tsuna with me Hibari-kun"

"Shut up you damn pineapple"

Suddenly a baby wielding a gun jumped up and shot a few rounds quieting everyone down instantly.

"Thank you for that Reborn-kun" The teacher beamed at him

"No problem"

No one heard a boy whispering in the back of the class. "These people are so irritating, I should write all their names down in the note."

"Just this once Light-kun I won't complain"

After the crazy lesson was over Eren sprinted out of the class as quickly as possible to avoid seeing Levi, He was do damn embarrassed and it was all Armin's fault.

Speaking of Armin, as he thought that he noticed Armin walking down the hallway with Jean,

"ARMIN" He yelled, Armin's face contorted into a look of terror and both him and jean ran the other way as fast as they could. No one wanted to fall victim to Eren's anger.

_Oh no you don't._ Eren ran after them and unfortunately for them he was fitter than them and caught up to them easily.

"Explain." He growled angrily

"Well I told Jean by accident who told Marco , who told Connie, who told Sasha who told Christa who told Ymir Who told Reiner Who told Annie.

"And who did Annie tell?"

"No one, She didn't have to, When Jean wanted to text it to Marco he mistakenly sent it to everyone on his contact list and you know how popular Jean is and those people who he didn't have got told by the other ones but you don't have to worry as no one in school except our friends know who Levi is, The others just know you have a crush on someone"

"I'll kill you both" He let out a ferocious sounding snarl.

"NOW" Armin yelled. Suddenly both of them pounced on Eren and managed to tie him up then chucked him inside a supply closet.

That was how Eren ended up locked in a supply closet, gagged and tied up and growling out unrecognisable sentences on what he would like to do when he caught Armin and Jean (We can't mention these sentences for the sake of our dear younger readers".

After what felt like a million years the supply closet door was abruptly flung open and Eren looked up to see his saviour which happened to be Levi.

Levi walked over to him and pulled off the gag"

"Thanks, now release me from these binds so I can go kick Armin and Jean's asses."

"Now why would I do that when there are much more fun things I could do to you in this state."

"What do you mean by that you-hmmm" Eren was suddenly cut off by Levi's lips on his own. **What the actual fuck?**

End. :3

**A/N: Why are there so many follows/favourites but only 4 reviews o.o this is me when I see my follows :D when I see my favourites ****and when I see my reviews ****so in the end I'm like this :/ A happy author updates faster and reviews inspire me so review if you want to see the next chapter *flies off before I can get pelted with tomatoes***


	4. Chapter 4

Attack on Levi

Reply to guest: You're wrong, I follow isayama-san's blog and he confirmed it himself that he'd rather not say Hanji's gender, Its only in the anime they made Hanji feminine and even then Hanji doesn't use feminine pronounces, I'm not misleading anyone. They don't refer to hanji as she in the Japanese version, It's the English translation that did purposely used gender neutral verbs but the translation didn't want to refer to Hanji as 'it' and because of Hanji's feminine looking appearance they chose 'she'. That's the truth, Hanji's gender hasn't been confirmed, I did my research before writing this you know, Did that satisfy you ^-^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hon hon hon, Im bumping up the rating to M for this chapter, I hope you all don't mind. You can skip it if you wish, Its not that important to the (practically nonexistant) plot *strokes moustache* I wonder what you would all do if I told you this fic is rather plotless, please don't kill me! Lastly please read **A clean romance **by** TILAgal** , Its like this story but funnier and has actually has a plot (I think) and it features Evil but loveable! Mikasa and Oblivious! Eren

Warnings -smut? Please notice this is my first time writing anything remotely smuttish and I'll improve with time, The asterisk marks the beginning and the end, Note that its mostly fan service, yes I'm shameless -_-

*Eren froze when he felt Levi's lips brush against his in a gentle kiss. _His lips are soft _Eren thought as Levi's kiss became more forceful. Levi gently nipped Eren's bottom lip asking for entrance. Eren opened his mouth to say no but Levi took the opportunity and forced his tongue into Eren's open mouth. He thrust his tongue against Eren's and nearly moaned at the sensation, not even noticing how unhygienic having someone else's tongue in your mouth was. He wrapped his tongue around Eren's trying to dominate him.

No wanting to be beaten Eren tumbled over so he was straddling Levi's waist and shoved his tongue back into Levi's mouth revelling in the gasp he elicited as he did so. He was so lost in the passion of the kiss he didn't notice when Levi's hand started to carefully wander. His right hand cautiously crept under Eren's shirt and found his way to his nipple which he pinched harshly.

Eren moaned even louder and drew back disconnecting the trail of saliva that had them joined and Levi took the chance and pushed Eren back on the floor, placing his arms on either side of his head. He started kissing again him then eventually started trailing lower until he got to the younger boys nape which he bit down upon lightly. Eren whimpered as Levi started sucking on his neck and shut his eyes tightly as Levi continued his journey southwards, Taking Eren's shirt of as he did so.

Before Eren could complain, Levi started kissing him again so passionately he coulsn't even think straight any longer (1). Levi shoved his new in between Eren's thigh as he gently reached down and ground their erections together.

Eren gasped loudly at the foreign but pleasant sensation. "s-stop" He panted.

"We all know that just means fuck me harder brat" Levi smirked as he started assaulting Eren's mouth again not bothering to hold back and dart his tongue inside. _Not bad_ He decided. He actually liked the taste of the kid. He couldn't describe it but it was something he could definitely get addicted to. He decided that kissing Eren was his new 3rd favourite thing to do after cleaning and beating him up.

A pair of hands finally found their way to the zipper of his black pants and pulled off both the pants and his underwear. Eren sucked in a breath waiting for Levi's next move.

"Aren't you going to do something" He panted after waiting for what seemed like too long while sporting a massive hard on

*"What am I supposed to do" Levi scowled at him.

"Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. " I dunno, suck it or something."

"Are you disgusting brat." Levi glared at him." You expect me to suck that not knowing where its been."

"AT LEAST TOUCH IT YOU JERK." Eren yelled in frustration, This couldn't be happening. Even Levi couldn't be that evil…right?

"**I'm not wearing gloves" **Levi looked him straight in the eye and stood up dusting off his hands" Take care of it yourself."

"In case you forgot, IM TIED UP!"

"Too bad, brat. Consider it your punishment." Levi actually walked out of the closet and left him there, alone, with a hard on and his pants by his knees.

"DAMMIT , I'LL KILL YOU"

Eren suffered the most humiliating fate afterwards when the janitor came to get some cleaning supplies and saw him, thinking he was a pervert and took him to the principals office where he got detention for a month after pleading not to be suspened or expelled. He learnt a big lesson after that. If Levi ever tried coming on to him , Kick him in the nuts without slightest hestitation.

He wasn't even mad at Armin or Jean to their relief, No all his anger was directed at Levi. Good thing he wasn't mad at Armin vecause he would need his brains and Mikasa's brawns to get his revenge on Levi.

That night dinner was extremely awkward to Mikasa;s surprise as she knew nothing of what happened between Levi and Eren. Eren and Armin didn't want murder on their hands so they decided not to tell Mikasa as it was safer for everyone that way.

It didn't go unnoticed to her the way Levi kept smirking at Eren while Eren sent him back the deadliest of glares and Armin kept glancing between them knew something was amiss and she knew she was the only one who didn't know what it was and she was determined to find out whether Eren liked it or not

No pun intended

Sorry for the shortness, I wrote this in a rush and I have a private tutor and I wanted to update. I started watching the series again and I still love it though I hate the new opening and why the fudge hasn't that annoying old grump that keeps yelling at everyone died yet. The next chapter will definitely be longer, believe it!


	5. Chapter 5

Attack on Levi

Warnings/disclaimer/pairings: Chapter 1

Thank you guest for suggesting Jean x Armin, I've never really worked on that pairings before so I don't know if it'll be good but then again this is my first time doing Eren and Levi but they're my favourite characters, I actually hated Armin at the beginning though I love him now and as for Jean… I'm blabbering on again aren't I? Gomene Everyone and please enjoy the chapter and leave a review: 3 and a pairing suggestion too, everything's okay except if its mega crazy like Levi x Ymir (No offense to anyone who likes it but we all know Ymir= Christa and Levi = Eren)

To say that Eren was still mad was an understatement; He still wanted to kill Levi for embarrassing him like that. He wished he could turn into monsters like characters from his favourite shounen anime, Then he would be able to kill Levi easily but unfortunately for him the old man was strong and could easily overtake him, Mikasa was also strong even though she wasn't up to Levi's standard and when they combined her strength, Armin's brain power and his determination they could beat anything. (No one should tell him that his determination really counts for nothing.)

He heard a knock at the door and he quickly slipped his diary, _it's a journal dammit_, like I was saying he quickly slipped his **diary** under his pillow and shouted cautiously "Come in."

"Mikasa entered the room immediately with Armin hot on her tails; they both sat on Eren's bed. The three of them like they always did since they were kids. They were connected by a bond even though that bond wasn't blood. All three of them had lost people in their lives though in a way Eren was the luckiest. Even though his mum had given him up when he was a baby, He was still fortunate enough to have met Levi and had Levi take care of him almost like an older brother, even though he might have lost his mother and he never even knew who his father was, He had Armin and Mikasa, He had Hanji, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Marco, Christa, Jean and even Annie to some extent and most importantly he had Levi.

"Eren" Mikasa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why did you call us here?"

Armin just gave him that knowing look that annoyed him to know end. It was as if Armin knew **everything** sometimes and it really irritated him that someone knew what he was thinking most of the time, even if that someone was his best friend.

"Well, I need your help to play a prank on Levi." He admitted.

"What did he do?" Mikasa asked immediately.

"What makes you think he did anything?" Eren blushed." I just noticed how much of a jerk he really is, that's all."

"You've been living with this jerk for fifteen years, you can't just have realised now without something influencing your decision."

"Mikasa will you just-"

"Please stop fighting both of you; this isn't helping in any way!" Armin yelled.

"Armin" Mikasa blinked up at him. Eren just pouted but Armin didn't care. He'd had enough of their petty fighting; it was always Mikasa being too overprotective then Eren getting too pissed and exploding. He was stubborn but then again so was she so there was always friction between them. He's known about Mikasa's crush on Eren, probably even before she knew of it herself and he had advised her against it. He thought of Mikasa as his sister and he didn't want to see her hurt any more than he wanted to see Eren hurt. Ever since his grandfather had died they were the only family he had.

"Sorry" Eren apologised even though he avoided looking into both Armin's and Mikasa's eyes.

"Me too" Mikasa commented quietly.

"That's the spirit guys." Armin grinned. "Now what's the plan?"

Eren told them his plan excitedly, totally forgetting everything that just happened in his glee. He looked at Mikasa and Armin to see their reactions to his brilliant plan but to his surprise they were totally slack jawed. It was probably because of how amazing the plan was. "What is it guys?" Okay he wasn't that stupid.

"Eren are you suicidal." Armin took him by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "We'll surely die if we do that!"

"He's right." Mikasa agreed.

"Come on guys, let's make the most of the night like we're going to die young."

"Which we will if we do this!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to listen to ke$ha" Mikasa said.

"Looking for some trouble tonight, Take my hand and I'll show you the wild side, Like it's the last night of our lives, we'll keep dancing till we die" A random disembodied voice sang from nowhere.

"Hear that Eren? That's a sure sign if we do this we will die!" Armin argued.

"I'm doing it, whether you guys help me or not." Eren commented stubbornly.

"I'm in." Mikasa said immediately. Both of them turned to face Armin and he groaned. He knew this would happen, Eren always got his way as Mikasa always went along with him and Armin followed both of them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid even though what they were about to do was very very inexplicably stupid.

"Fine but I'm not happy." He finally caved in and agreed to the plan.

"Thanks Armin." Eren beamed and hugged him.

"Get off me baka" Armin laughed. Mikasa looked jealous but didn't say anything and like that the three kids started to plan for their guardian's demise.

In his room Levi was busy talking to his annoying brother on the phone when he suddenly sneezed. He gave a little frown; He definitely didn't have a cold so why did he keep sneezing.

"Do you have a cold shorty" Hanji laughed at him.

"You damn four eyes, I'm not sick. I just keep sneezing randomly."

"Well you know there's a superstition that if you sneeze randomly then it means someone is talking about you."

"I don't believe in stupid old wives tales, I've had enough of you today, Try not to die in your sleep"

"Hey wait a min-"Levi hung up before Hanji could say anything more. It was really tiring dealing with such a troublesome brother. He couldn't remember how the heck he had survived when he still lived with the man but though he would never admit it somewhere deep inside he actually missed his brother but it was really really deep, practically a no go area.

"I wonder what those brats are doing." He thought out loud. It had been a while (never) since they had a family movie night or anything remotely fun like that (probably because Levi hated fun) but he guessed he owed it to the brats after all especially Eren.

The man quietly stood from his bed and walked along the hallway. He knew they would be in Eren's room, most likely because of his paternal (Actually maternal but don't tell him I told you this) instinct and lo and behold there they were, sitting on Eren's bed and talking about something.

Levi narrowed his eyes. He knew something was up, from the way they jumped when he came in and from the extremely guilty looks on their faces.

"S-so what'cha doing here Levi." Eren laughed nervously. Something was definitely up. Eren was extremely mad at him the last time he checked so what was up with the attitude.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie or something." Levi smirked.

"Sounds fun"

"If Eren is watching I'll watch."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nice to know you brats all know your place. Now get downstairs in five minutes, I know the perfect movie." Levi disappeared without a trace.

The three of them turned to face each other at the same time.

"You don't think" Eren started.

"Nah" he and Armin said at the same time.

"Hn."

Turns out they were right. They knew from the minute they got downstairs and they saw the evil smirk on Levi's face as he help out a bowl of popcorn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Eren wailed.

"Shut the waterworks brat, why're you howling" Levi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because we're going to be watching _that _movie." Armin and Mikasa agreed with him. That movie was the worst movie ever created, it was more of a documentary really, and it was love, five long hours of how to clean your house. Eren had gotten the worst of it. Ever since he was a baby Levi had made him watch it. Levi had believed that watching it every day would allow Eren be neat and tidy when in reality it just made Eren behave even more untidy.

"Isn't this fun." Levi beamed evilly at them once the movie had been started. They all groaned in retaliation. No wonder he was named Levi Eren thought. They didn't want to out rightly name him 'evil' so they thought of an anagram and came up with Levi but as they all knew Levi = Evil.

"No." Eren pouted. "Can't we just watch Cendrillion or something like that, it has magic brooms."

"That'll just encourage you to be lazy." Levi disagreed. Eren thought that was wrong. You couldn't be lazy in cleaning when you lived with Levi. He once spent hours cleaning up his room and when Levi came he said it was no good and ordered him to do it again. Eren swore for the first time that day

"And now we see the effect Mr Clean has on prewashed floors." The man in the documentary droned on. By that point everyone but Levi had fallen asleep but he didn't notice as he was absorbed in the wonders of fine cleaning

Levi turned to check on the brats once the documentary was over and found them all asleep. Eren was in the middle and Armin and Mikasa were cuddled up on either side of him.

"Hmm they shouldn't expect me to carry them to their rooms." Levi said to himself as he turned off the TV and stood up. Before going up the stairs and to his room he walked over to where the sleeping Eren was. Eren was obviously fast asleep and his eyes didn't even flutter as Levi leaned over to him." You're such a brat" He whispered to no one in particular before brushing his lips gently against the teenage boys. He thought no one would ever know, He was totally unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him from the window outside

"Hehe" The person said. "Now this is an interesting development"

**Death note and KHR Omake**

Light was busy writing the names of all of his useless classmates in his death note, He was so into it that he didn't even notice L coming into his room.

"Light-kun is that the death note." L bit on his thumb

"L!" Light gasped. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to find out I'm Kira!"

"Cool down light-kun" L snatched the death note from Light and flipped through it. "Hmm I appreciate you have enough sense to put these people on the list. The world would be better without them but you forgot to add Jean."

"I do hate that asshole" Light said thoughtfully

"And Hibari"

"That guy threatened to bite me to death!" Light accused

"And Mukuro"

"The future rapist will eventually get the death sentence by himself but I guess I can speed up the process."

"But why did you put Tsuna, He is a pretty sweet boy."

"His stuttering annoys me too much and he's no good."

"So you put Tsuna and forget Gokudera?"

"You're right" That asswipe but explosives in my underwear!" Light was seething." I'll kill them all!"

"You know that counts as a confession Light-kun"

"But you suggested those names!"

"As a test"

"So are you arresting me?"

"Just this once I'll pretend I didn't see anything, but we're back to mortal enemies tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot L, You aren't so bad when they get to know you but for now let's manage to murder off these annoying classmates of ours."

_At that the same time, faraway from light and L._

"HIEEEEE" Hibari-kun, Look at this"

"What is it herbivore?"

"T-there is supposedly a note that kills everyone who the owner writes their name inside!"

"That's sounds so cool juudaime!"

"b-but it isn't a nice thing to have."

"Don't be so silly herbivore. There is no such thing. Besides if there was we would be immune to it."

"R-really?"

"Hibari is right."

"Of course I am baby"

And sure enough the next day the boys were all alive and healthy much to L and Light's frustration, so they all lived happily ever after

**A/N: Who can guess Armin, Eren and Mikasa's plan? And who the person watching from the window is? XD. warning, this Authors note contains spoilers for the anime if you haven't watched up to episode 14. Am I the only one that found it funny when Mikasa tried to snap Eren out of his titan form in episode 12 and it didn't work and when Armin attempted she was all like "Don't bother, If he didn't reply to me he won't reply to anyone else" but Armin did it anyway and got through to Eren? I was like 'OUCH MIKASA' and I started shipping Eren/Armin, What it's an awesome pairing: p and in the spinoff they go on a date. Mikasa and Annie asked Eren out and he said no because he was going with Armin XD. Just a remainder but LEVI IS SO AWESOME, even when he was beating Eren I still couldn't hate him. And Hanji is such a freak, I love Hanji :3. Oh and who likes the new opening? I love it but I loved the old one as well and petraaaaa **** I actually shipped Petra x Levi *hides*. Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with other fics and my laziness gets annoying sometimes, I promised it would be longer I know but I wanted to bring it out as soon as possible so that explains the length and the terrible quality, . Sorry everyone. Review if you don't hate me or think I totally suck (Seriously -_- Even if you just say 'you don't suck that much' If you don't I'll take it to mean you do heee x3)**


End file.
